Zurops
Zurops is a Petrosaurian, a former member of the Hand of Artakha, and currently a member of the Order of Mata Mui. Biography Like many of his kind, Zurops started out as a miner on his home island of Terrasauria, working to mine and sell the various rare forms of stone, jewels, and minerals found there. He did his job long and well, eventually working his way up to the position of Chief Miner. However, his land soon came under attack by the forces of the Xevthian Empire, who desired to take control of Terrasauria's mines so their front lines would have easy access to the materials needed to create new weapons and arms. Though Zurops and the other Petrosaurians fought hard against the invaders, they were simply outmatched, and forced into slavery. For several months, Zurops labored with the rest of his kind beneath the heels of their Xevthian and Zarak conquerors. At one point, however, he was approched by a member of the Hand of Artakha, a force of justice, and rescued. Zurops' savior would later offer the Petrosaurian membership in the Hand, granting him the chance to fight for his people and free them of their servitude. Though reluctant to leave his home and people in the grasp of the Xevthians, Zurops agreed. Hand of Artakha/Order of Mata Nui Upon joining the Hand, Zurops was schooled in the way of the warrior, and soon dispatched on various missions intended to cripple the Empire's hold on various lands. Amongst these lands was Zurops' own island, Terrasauria. Eventually, the time came to confront Alxor, High-King of the Xevthian Empire, himself. The Hand, with the help of the Mersion Mersery, soon defeated Alxor, and forced the Empire to release its hold on the world. Zurops would continue to serve the Hand of Artakha until it was dispanded, at which point he returned to his homeland. Eventually, however, he was approached by one of his former allies and offered a spot amongst the ranks of a new, more secretive group: the Order of Mata Nui. Zurops agreed, and became the official liason between the Order and Terrasauria's government. War against the Brotherhood of Makuta/Teridax's Reign More recently, Zurops convinced Terrasauria's leaders to allow the Order of Mata Nui to take up residence on the island during their war with the Brotherhood of Makuta. Later, Zurops was forced to flee the island after Makuta Teridax, who had gained control of the Matoran Universe, sent Rahkshi to occupy his homeland. His current location is unknown. Abilities and Traits Though a bit brash and short-tempered, Zurops has always strived to do what is right. A practical thinker, he believes the direct approach to problems is the best, and has little patience for overly complicated plans that involve too much thinking. Zurops is suprisingly strong and durable, despite his small stature, though is also quick and agile. Like others of his kind, he possesses the ability to consume and matabolize inorganic matter, such as rock and metal. This process produces plasma, which he can unleash as a concentrated blast from his mouth. Zurops also has hightened senses of night vision and smell, while certain parts of his anatomy gives off a faint green bioluminecence in low-light conditions. Like all members of the Order, Zurops' mind is shielded from all forms of telepathy and mental probing. Tools Zurops' main tool in combat is an Acidic Miner's Blade. Though normally utilized as a tool in Terrasaurian mines, it nontheless makes an effective weapon, as the metal it is made from is as strong as Protosteel, while also possessing the ability to unleash a concentrated stream of searing acid strong enough to eat away at most forms of matter. He also carries a Kinetic Shield. Given to him by the Hand, the shield can absorb the kinetic energy of an opponent's attack, and return it in the form of a powerful shockwave. Zurops also possesses powerful jaws, a muscular tail, and a tough horn on his head. Category:User:Toa Hydros Category:Hand of Artakha Category:Order of Mata Nui